lab_rats_oc_dictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport also known as Subject C is the nephew and adoptive son of Donald Davenport, son and adoptive nephew of Douglas Davenport,brother of Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport. He is the youngest of the three super humans, but he also happens to be the smartest, and is possibly capable of possessing all bionic abilities, including super strength and super speed. He is one of the five main characters. He is the 16-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create force fields around himself as well as specific parts of his body, and use molecularkinesis. It was also shown in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. He is the youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam and Bree. Chase is the smartest and most intelligent out of Adam and Bree. In Season 5, it is revealed that he is Vincent Davenport's biological son. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. He also sometimes uses his bionics when he is not supposed to. In Death Spiral Smackdown, he used the override app on Bree when it should only be used in emergencies. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. In Trent Gets Schooled, he thought that if he could trick Trent, that he would never ask for his help again, but it only backfired and blew up in his face. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet at times childish, he shows a lot of care for his siblings and his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence': His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. Even when he switched out his bionic chip, he still retained a high level of intelligence, though it was nowhere near superhuman levels. *'Force Field': One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). In Sink or Swim, Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. **'Force Field Ball': He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. (Speed Trapped) Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. *'Super Senses': Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes': Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, despite Adam being stronger than him. *'Super Durability': Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. *'Senses Recording': He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. *'Bionic GPS': Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. *'Viewing Screen': Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic